


Day 5: Kiss

by Rothecooldad



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merlin is the property BBC and Shine. These characters are not mine, I just bend them to my will.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 5: Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bumblechae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblechae/gifts).



> Merlin is the property BBC and Shine. These characters are not mine, I just bend them to my will.

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t _actually_ Christmas. And maybe there were easier ways to get your boyfriend to kiss you, but Arthur likes to believe that creativity is the key for these kinds of endeavors.

“Arthur..” Merlin stared at the green plant above them. “Is that _mistletoe_?” He asked incredulously.

“Yes.” Arthur replied, pulling Merlin closer.

Merlin stepped out of his hold. “Arthur, it’s not even _Halloween_ yet.” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What are you up to? Should I be nervous?”

Arthur rolled his eyes and scoffed. “ _Mer_ lin, I am trying to be sly and seductive here and you aren’t helping. _At all._ ” He leaned in close again, and closed his eyes.

After a beat, and Merlin didn’t come closer, Arthur opened them up again. Merlin was glaring at him, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“I am not rewarding you. This was a terrible attempt at being seductive.” He shook his head. Arthur pouted. “Nope, I’m not going to do it.”

“ _Merlin_ ” Arthur whined, sticking out his bottom lip. “I was just trying to be romantic.”

“And you did a terrible job. No kiss for you.” Merlin turned to walk away. Before he closed their bedroom door, he called back. “You’re going to have to try harder next time.” And with that, the door was shut, and Arthur was left alone under the mistletoe, in need of a better idea.

An hour or so later, Arthur’s knocking on the bedroom door. Merlin cracked it open and peered out. “What do you want?”

Arthur looked sheepish as he pulled a rose from behind his back. “Give me another chance?”

Merlin sighed, but opened the door, and pulled him inside. He pushed Arthur against the back of the door, and kissed him soundly. He pulled back just enough to whisper, “Now get rid of that bloody mistletoe, would you?”

**Author's Note:**

> OKay, so this is horrible. And I know I should have had this posted last night, and now I'm a day behind, but kissing is my worst enemy when writing. I am absolutely useless at writing things like this. So I ended up changing it at least 5 different times, and this is what I came up with. Not my best work, but yeah. Enjoy


End file.
